Attention
by Sightlines
Summary: So what if Eusine wasn't paying attention to him? Two can play at that game! Slight Sacredshipping


_Just watch the Morty and Eusine episode. Said it word for word… And then this short story came into my head! Morty is a little… not Morty for a while…_

_Summary- So what if Eusine isn't paying attention to him! Two can play at that game._

_-------_

"So where did Eusine go?"

"He's gone, chasing Suicune"

_-------_

"So" Morty vented as soon as he was alone in his room "He thinks he can waltz in and the disappear at anytime?"

Gengar looked at his trainer. Eusine had been showing up and leaving randomly for a very long time. He thought by now Morty would have been use to it by now.

"And as soon as he is here it'd Suicune this, Suicune that! Well guess what Eusine! Two can play that game" Morty shouted as if Eusine could hear him.

Morty cackled and Gengar, fearing for both their sanities floated back to the gym.

_-------_

"Morty~!" Eusine called "I have excellent news!"

Eusine removed his shoes as he entered his friend's old style house.

"Morty?" He called again.

There was a small call from Morty's library. Eusine was horrified to see what he saw.

Books. Everywhere books. There were tower of books everywhere and Morty's little tuft of blonde hair was seen from on top.

"Morty!" Eusine called.

In surprise a few book towers toppled over and Eusine caught his first glimpse of the gym leader.

"Yes Eusine?" Morty said standing up and dusting himself off "It is nice to see you are back, would you like some tea?"

"Sure" Eusine said.

What was up with Morty.

"What are you reading in there?"

"About Ho-Oh! It is just amazing!"

Morty began to blabber on about how amazing Ho-Oh is for the next ten minutes. Only taking a break to serve tea. And when they sat down, Eusine was about to make his announcement when Morty began to talk about Ho-Oh AGAIN. This time it went on four thirty minutes.

Was Eusine this annoying when he talked about Suicune? Back to the topic of Morty, he wasn't fretting over Eusine and carrying for him like he usually did whenever Eusine came back after a journey. This Ho-Oh was taking his place. When Gengar began to mess with his face, Morty hadn't even scolded him. What was going on.

After another hour of hearing how great Ho-Oh was, Eusine snapped.

"Shut up!" Eusine roared.

He looked at Morty expecting a look of shock instead he saw a smirk and a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Oh you little-!" Eusine said as it dawned on him.

Morty had done what he had done to him! Eusine always ignored his voice of reason (Morty) when it came to Suicune.

"So what brings you to Ecruteak? Suicune back?"

"Actually no" Eusine said "I came to see you"

Morty nearly fell off his chair.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

"I came to see you" Eusine admitted "I have been ignoring you a lot because of Suicune"

"You mean you came here to see me and so that means I didn't have to study Ho-Oh for weeks!`

Eusine smirked and Morty flushed.

"On my travels I found something that made me think of you"

Eusine handed Morty a neatly wrapped package. Delicately Morty opened it and gaped at the contents.

"Eusine, thank you" Morty said, not sure what to say.

"I thought your blue and yellow clothes were unfitting for a ghost gym leader. So I found this ensemble while in Goldenrod!"

Morty fingered the scarf.

"I like the scarf and shirt, but the white pants…"

"If you don't like them you don't have to wear them" Eusine said suggestively.

"Pervert!" Morty yelled throwing the scarf and Eusine.

Eusine chuckled.

"Well aren't you going to try them on?"

Morty nodded dumbly and took of to his bedroom. When he returned he tugged at the clothes nervously.

"They are tighter than my other clothes" He muttered.

"You other clothes made you look fat" Eusine defended "I think you look cute!"

This time Morty threw a glass at Eusine, luckily Eusine ducked.

"Well thanks Eusine."

"No problem Morty!" Eusine said, wrapping his arm around Morty's shoulders.

"Will you be staying long?" Morty asked hopefully, although he tried to hide it, looking up at Eusine.

"As long as you want" Eusine smiled.

-------

_I like Morty's new outfit but some other Morty fans don't like it, more specifically the pants. Sacredshipping ftw!_

_~Sight_


End file.
